mchampsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeline of the Mako Champions' Universe
This is a timeline consisting of all important canon events in the universe of Mako Champions. Please take note that this timeline is nowhere near finished. As both the past and future of the Mako universe are expanded upon, more events shall be added to this timeline. The Timeline ~1300 AD: Japan- Mako is manipulated into techniques that become collectively known as ninjutsu. ~1350 AD: Japan- Raijingu Kuno is forged, supposedly with a demon's fang for a blade. ~1400 AD: Europe- Religious paranoia of witches spread throughout the continent. The witch-hunts begin, but only on a small scale. ~1404 AD: Japan- Warriors using the techniques of ninjutsu start to appear throughout the country. They become known as both ninja and shinobi. 1484 AD: Europe- As the number of people accused of witchcraft increases, the English monarch passes an act that increases the hunt for witches immensely. Many people accused of witchcraft are hunted down and brutally executed. Those who escape the monarch's oppression run to the outskirts of the kingdom and end up in a small village where they are attacked by the inhabitants. It is here that a man named Lucifer discovers manifest Mako and uses it to create a powerful illusion to make the villagers go mad. After disposing of the villagers, the fugitives make the village their own. 1487 AD: Europe- Lucifer establishes a school in order to teach others how to harness manifest Mako and use it to create powerful illusions he calls "Devil's Games". ~1495 AD: Japan- Ninja families/clans are established throughout the 4 main islands. They start to rival samurai in number, skill, and respect. 1510 AD: Japan- The first major clash between samurai and ninjas occurs in the village of Katakai. The "Shinobi-Samurai War" begins. Many warriors on both sides are killed during this conflict, and Japan's society becomes unstable as a result of the massive amount of danger presented by this war. 1515 AD: Japan- Samurai, backed by government support, force the ninjas into hiding in Okinawa, bringing the Shinobi-Samurai war to an end. 1560 AD: Japan- A famous military general known as Kari finds out about Mako. Utilizing it, he kills the emperor, frames it on someone else, and becomes the emperor himself. With the power of Mako, the complete control of the government, and the unwavering loyalty of samurai, he rules Japan with a cruel military regime; because he orders the executions of the shoguns, there is little to no opposition to his rule. Not long into the start of his reign, he starts launching military campaigns against other Asian lands in the hopes of conquering them. He forces many Japanese citizens-be they men, women, or children-to fight. 1581 AD: Japan- The ninja clans who were driven into Okinawa ally with one another and rise up in order to fight against Kari and his government. This is the start of "Kari's War", which can also be seen as the ninjas' revenge on the samurai, for the latter fought (and often lost) against the shinobi during this conflict. 1582 AD: Japan- Ninjas successfully infiltrate the royal palace and fight against Kari himself. It is a long and tough battle, for Kari's skill in Mako usage is immense. However, a ninja from the Shitoru clan is able to overpower, outmaneuver, and defeat the emperor. Combining their Mako, the remaining Shinobi trap and seal Kari in a torture room of the palace. Peace is restored to Japan. 1583 AD: Japan- The shinobi once again go into hiding as the government recovers from the war. The brave shinobi who fought Kari are considered heroes and many people decide to follow in the way of the ninja. The Shitoru Clan is considered to have the greatest of ninjas; the clan uses this reputation and their power in order to maintain peace and good will between the rest of the clans. Meanwhile, the respect given to samurai decreases significantly due to the fact that they previously fought for Kari. ~1700 AD: Japan- During this era, the Shitorus mysteriously disappear from Japanese society. Shinobi and civilians alike begin to worry that without the presence of the Shitoru Clan, conflict will break out between the other clans. 1723 AD: Japan- The ninja clans wage war on each other due to personal, territorial, and philosophical disputes. This is known as the "Great Ninja War". Due to the disappearance of the Shitorus, the battles cannot be quelled. The government manages to keep the fighting away from the lives of ordinary Japanese civillians. 1726 AD: Japan- As the Great Ninja War wages on, more and more lives are claimed. However, the war is put to an end by the rise of the Amano Clan. The Amanos are in fact descendants of the Shitoru Clan. Using their powerful Mako, they slowly, but surely, weaken the other ninja clans and eventually manage to end hostilities. 1800 AD: Japan- Raijingu Kuno's last recorded appearance until being stolen several centuries later by Chrono Youtou. 2021 AD: The colonists of Frontier One launch to establish the new colony. 2025 AD: Frontier One is fully operational and construction is completed. 2100 AD: Frontier One gains sovereignty as the first extraterrestrial nation and the first planet-sized nation.